THE ETERNAL SUN
by deathgeonous
Summary: Ranma SM Crossover. After time ends, Pluto relises that her reality was a lie. Better summery inside. Dicontinued. Rewrite comming soon.
1. RANMA’S HARD DECISION

AN: I was going to bed when this idea came to me, bitch-slapped me awake, and screamed "YOU WILL WRITE ME!" So, as to not anger my pissed off muse, I did so. Good thing I had nothing to do today.

Summery: Pluto, at the end of time realizes that the Moon Kingdom fell due to the removal of a certain Senshi by Metallia before she ever took her post. So she takes steps to replace that Senshi and stop the fall from ever happening.

Warning: It's another of my locked Ranma fics. Just so I don't here from people complaining about that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½. I do not own Sailor Moon. I do not own any fictional person, place or thing used in this story. I do not own any real person, place or thing used in this story. Any new and original persons, places or things used in this story are mine however.

THE ETERNAL SUN

PROLOGUE

RANMA'S HARD DECISION

The ruins of Nerima

Ranma Saotome says he never loses. But right now he wished he had. To his left were the ruins of the Tendo compound. To his right were the dead bodies of the Tendos and his parents. They had all been sitting down to dinner when it happened. Youma had attacked. Usually they kept about two wards over in Juban, and the few who came into Nerima didn't last long. But this was different. Instead of a single and easy to dispatch lone Youma, there had been hundreds of the things. Ranma had beaten most of them, and then the Senshi showed up and helped him dispose of the rest.

He then took his anger at losing his loved ones out on the Senshi. Crying "Why didn't you get here sooner! I'm probably the only one left alive in this ward!" he chased them out of the ward.

And he was right. The close to three hundred Youma that missed their drop point and landed in Nerima instead of Juban had killed every one in the ward other then him.

He spent the next few days burying the dead of the ward, and saying prayers for those he knew, even the Kuno's and the ladle lady.

He had also spent that time driving any who came to Nerima out of it.

It had been over a week now and Ranma was getting over the manic depression he had. Oh he was still depressed, but he was ready to go out into the world again and face it. "I want to help those Senshi girls fight the Youma. They need to die." Ranma thought.

As he looked around the ruins of the Tendo house he'd been staying in, he said "I just wish this had never happened. I'd do almost anything to not of have it happen."

"You are wise to put the 'almost' in that statement." A female voice said from behind him. Turning around he saw one of the Senshi, and a blond woman in a white gown, a crown on her head, and golden scepter in her hands.

"Yeah, well I know who can be listening when you make blanket statements like that. So who are you and what do you want?" Ranma said then asked the pair.

"I am Queen Serenity and this is my trusted confidant Sailor Pluto." The Woman in white said.

"Your majesty, we don't have much time before my current self detects us and comes to investigate, we must leave soon." The Woman named Pluto said.

"Yes, yes I know. Ranma, I have a proposal for you, if you want to hear it, please come with us. If you refuse, you have my word that you will return here as soon as you left, but we must leave soon." Queen Serenity said.

Ranma saw the desperation in this woman, and said "Alright, where are we going?" Ranma asked.

"The end of time." Was Pluto's answer. And with a wave they were gone.

Moments later, the current Sailor Pluto came into the ruins of the Tendo house, and asked to the empty air "What were they doing here?"

The void which is the end of time

The three of them were in a void of nothingness. "Welcome to the end of time." Pluto said.

Looking at the void in which they were, Ranma's eyes went wide. "Uh, ok. Now what did you want?"

"The time line is badly screwed up. Your time should have never happened." Pluto started.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Ranma asked.

"Ranma, I want your solemn oath that if you do not except my offer, you will reveal this to no one, not even the Senshi." Serenity said.

"But isn't she one?" Ranma asked pointing to Pluto.

"Yes, and no. do I have your oath?" Serenity asked.

"Ranma, now curious, said "I swear as a martial artist that if I do not except your offer, what ever it is, I will never tell anyone what has been told to me by either of you." Ranma said.

"Fine. Ranma, I'm a ghost." Serenity started off with.

Seeing Ranma's look of shock, Pluto said "I think I should explain this your majesty."

"Go ahead Pluto." The ghost of Queen Serenity said, nodding.

"This," Pluto said, waving her arms at the nothingness around them "Is the end of time. I now live here. The Pluto you know of is my past self. I want to tell you a story, a story of a Kingdom called the Moon Kingdom." She said. She then went into the rise and eventual fall of the Moon Kingdom.

"Wow. That's some story." Ranma said.

"But it should have never happened that way!" Pluto yelled.

"What?" Ranma asked.

Taking a deep breath, Pluto said "All the Senshi were picked from the Royal families of their Planets. But there was to be one more Senshi. The Senshi of the Sun. The candidate for that was to be the daughter of best warrior and most loyal person in the Moon Kingdom, Queen Serenity's Sister. Her Niece was to be Sailor Sun. But Serenity's Sister and thus her Niece were removed from the time line by Metallia before I ever became a Senshi, thus I did not learn of them till time ended. I Serenity's Niece had become Sailor Sun, the Moon Kingdom would never have fallen."

"How could one Senshi stop the slaughter you described?" Ranma asked.

"It doesn't matter, she did." Pluto said. "Ranma, we need your help. We looked all over time and space for a being that could take Serenity's Niece's Place and your it." She told Ranma, then she said "Don't say anything yet, just here me out. You have two choices. One, you can go back to your life as it is, and do whatever you want. Or Two, you can take the place of Serenity's Niece, and become Sailor Sun, and stop the fall of the Moon Kingdom." Seeing that Ranma was about to speak, She said "Wait till I Finish. If you chose to help us by taking Serenity's Niece's place, then you will enter a Father Paradox. A Father Paradox is described as 'How can you go back in time to kill your father, when doing so stops your birth?' the answer is you exist outside of time. Ranma, if you help us, you will be assuring that your world as you know it will never exist. Now you may speak." She told a Ranma ready to burst.

"Ok, so you want me to be a girl, become a Senshi, go way, Way, WAY back in time to prevent the fall of your Kingdom, which will ensure that the world as I know it never ever, EVER existed? Why?" Ranma asked.

"Because, the world that you know was NEVER supposed to exist. The Moon Kingdom was supposed to continue, but by removing my Sister and her Niece from the time line, it did. We want to correct that." Serenity said.

"But why do you need me? Why not…" Ranma was asking, when Serenity interrupted him with

"Not get my Sister and her Niece?" Ranma nodded. "By removing them from the time line, Metallia made them non-existent. We can't get to them, for they do not and never did exist. So we have to replace them. And you are the only being we have found searching through all of time and space that can not only handle the power and responsibility of being Sailor Sun, but also do what is needed to prevent the fall of the Moon Kingdom."

Ranma sighed. "Say I did, for arguments sake, except your deal. What would happen? Would I still be me? Would I remember everything I know? Or would you mould me into a new person? And who would play my Mother?" Ranma asked.

"I would take over as Serenity's Sister Tranquility. You would be put into the time line just as you are, with all your memories intact, and you would have a second set of memories as well as my Daughter Peace. Your Memories as Ranma would be the primary ones, with Peace's memories being secondary. To be honest, I have no idea of the effect that this will have on either of us, but it is a chance I'm willing to take. I'm willing to lose pieces of my self to stop the fall, but it is up to you if you are." Pluto told Ranma.

"Can I have some time to think about this?" Ranma asked.

"You have all the time you need in this place." Pluto said.

Ranma thought. And he thought some more. And then he thought even more.

In Ranma's mind there were two downsides to this. One, he be a girl. Two, he'd be effectively destroying his reality to make a new one exist. On the other hand their was the fact that he didn't like this reality that he lived in, what with everyone he knew, especially Akane dead. Also the Moon Kingdom sounded like a thing worth fighting for. Finally he thought of the first duty of a martial artist. To always protect the weak. But who was the weak here? His reality, or the one that never existed, yet should have. Finally he remembered the hundreds of billions that had died in Beryl's attacks. That was what decided him. They were the weak in this instance. So he finally said after hours of consideration "I'll do it."

"Thank you Ranma." The ghost of Queen Serenity said. "We had hoped you would. Pluto and I modified the Gates of Time with a spell. All you have to do is walk through them, and you will replace my Niece Peace the second she was removed form the time line. You will then be infused with her memories, as a secondary set of memories. You will keep your body, so two things need to be done before you go."

"Change me and lock me right?" Ranma asked. Serenity nodded. "Wait, if I'm replacing your Niece, won't my girl side's body be different then what your Niece looked like? And Pluto look different then your sister?" Ranma asked showing a moment of true intelligence.

"Yes, but it will not matter, for reality will shift as you take their places, making all think you always looked that way. And before you ask, you must be a female for this because only females can be Senshi, and the Moon Kingdom by that point was quite Matriarchical." Serenity told Ranma.

"So I can only be this Sailor Sun as a girl, and the place is run by woman anyway?" Ranma asked.

"Yes." Serenity said.

Sighing Ranma said "Let's get this over with before I change my mind." Thus Pluto came over with a cup of water, and a ladle that Ranma knew well. Thinking 'I agreed to this, I agreed to this." Over and over again, he let himself be locked by Pluto, soon to be his new mother.

Afterwards, she sighed and asked "Now what?" she asked. She did agree to this.

"We walk through that portal over there," she said pointing to the portal that was part of the Gates of Time and lead to the distant past, "And enter our new lives."

"Then let's go." Ranma said nervously. And she followed her into the portal, where everything went white.

There it is, the idea that would not let me go to bed. Now I will. I really need to stop making new fics and write my posted ones, but this seemed very promising. After I get some sleep I'll work on chapter one.


	2. PEACE’S LIFE

AN: Starting in this chapter, Ranma shall be called Peace, while the Pluto from the end of time shall be called Tranquility while they are in the Moon Kingdom. Just so it doesn't take you by surprise when it happens. Also, please suspend your belief in reality for this story. A lot of things aren't possible in it. And thanks to the people at the Fuku Fic board for telling me that, yes the sister of a Queen would be a Princess if born into the title and that her daughter would also be a Princess.

THE ETERNAL SUN

CHAPTER ONE

PEACE'S LIFE

Peace's bedroom

Ranma awoke from the bright white light that seemed to have dominated not only her vision, but her thoughts. Getting off the floor, she staggered over to a mirror. It was her, her girl side looking back at her, but "I'm in a dress." Ranma stated flatly. "I've gotta get out of it." She said.

Feeling much better now, Ranma walked over to her closet. The memories were there. She knew exactly what was in the closet and where in the closet what she wanted was. She also knew that she usually dressed in dresses, but said to her self as she pulled out a shirt, some pants, and different underwear, even the, ug, in her mind, bra, "That is going to change. No more dresses for me." Then considering that she was now a Queens Niece, a Princess, and probably had to attend a lot of balls and other formal parties she said "At least not often." She wasn't stupid. In fact one of her favorite quotes to apply to her self was 'I'm slow, not stupid.' She couldn't remember where she picked that one up. Some Western book she had to read once for school.

As Ranma was finishing her changes a knock happened to her door. "I'm changing!" she called out.

"It's your Mother." The voice of Pluto, no Tranquility now, called out.

"Just a minuet." Ranma, no, she better get used to thinking herself as Peace, said. Slipping her shirt on, she called "Done!"

Tranquility walked in to the room and shut the door. Sighing she said "I should have known that's one of the first things you'd do." She said looking at the changed clothes. "Well Peace, your Aunt wants to see you later this afternoon. She came and told me to tell you right after I 'awoke'." She said with double meaning to the last word. One that Peace caught. "You have four hours till you will be summoned." Tranquility said.

"Ok, Mom. I think I'll just practice till it's time." Peace told her. She knew she had to get used to the combination of being in this body and this, and she could tell it, artificial gravity.

"Peace, if you go out and practice, how will you explain how you can do that? Peace never was a practitioner of your art, so how will you explain your sudden mastery?" Tranquility asked.

That stopped Peace cold. "I don't know." Peace said. "But I ain't giving it up. It's all of Ranma I have left! I WILL practice my art. I guess I could say I've been taking lessens in private?" Peace asked.

Seeing the determination in Peace's eyes Tranquility sighed and said "I'll back you up on that. Just realize, your going to cause quite the stir." She said shaking her head in the knowledge that she couldn't stop this, so she might as well let it happen and run damage control on it.

Peace nodded and left the room.

Her body guards fell into step behind her as she left the room. Struggling to remember their names she did so. Siegfried and Raphael. She led them to a clear spot by a pond she remembered relaxing by with her 'Cousin' Princess Serenity the Second. As she got there she turned around and told them "Just watch. Ask questions later." And after they nodded puzzled Peace stepped forward.

Peace started out slowly, and as she got used to the artificial gravity she sped up. She went through her katas, switching from one to the next, making them increasingly harder and faster. As she did so, she just let her mind float, concentrating on nothing. As she wound down with a few cool down katas, she noticed that she had drawn a big crowd, including her 'Cousin' Serenity. As soon as she stopped Serenity asked "Wow! That was amazing! When did you learn to do that!" she asked in a tone of awe.

"Yes Princess, where and when did you learn to do that?" Raphael asked in a tone of mixed disbelief, curiosity and awe as well.

"Um, I've been taking private lessens all my life, but my Sensei just passed away." Peace said, trying to stay as close to the truth as possible.

"Oh that's too bad." Serenity said with sympathy, while Siegfried and Raphael looked at each other in disbelief, mouthing to the other 'When?'

"Well come on Peace! We have two hours till Mother wants us, so I thought we'd visit Reba!" Serenity said, pulling on Peace's arm.

As Serenity Pulled Peace along, followed by their body guards, all eight of them now, Peace was trying to access her memories as Peace, to figure out who the heck Reba was. Then she remembered. Reba was a mage/scientist who Serenity and Peace really liked. She was not only the head mage/scientist in the castle, but also their tutor in magic and science. And Serenity and Peace liked her a lot. She was funny, intelligent, and took great care to explain their lessons in way's they'd not only understand, but enjoy. She also was a little scatterbrained, but that was part of her charm as well.

It was then Tranquility came up to them, coming from the opposite direction. "Hello Princess Serenity, I need to have a few words with my daughter. If you don't mind?" She asked.

"Oh, ok. But I keep telling you to just call me Serenity Aunt Tranquility." Serenity said.

"That wouldn't be proper. Now come along Peace, we have some thing imported to discuss." She said turning around and walking away.

Peace followed her to her room, where they left the guards outside, signaling for quite, tranquility pulled out her Time Staff and opened a portal. Signaling Peace to follow, she did so, wondering what the heck was going on.

They arrived at the end of time, and Pluto turned and said "Ranma, we have a problem."

Ranma sighed, while it was good to be called by her real name again, she was worried what the problem could be.

"What is it?" she said with a sigh.

"This." Pluto said showing an image in the Time Gates.

"That's the Tendo dojo. What's wrong with that?" Ranma asked.

"More specifically, that's the Tendo's dojo, right after you left it. The problem is, it shouldn't exist. By coming here and taking the place of Peace, this" Pluto said, waving her hands at the image, "should never have existed. What happened is, as far as I can tell, we made a split reality." Pluto said sighing.

"Huh?" was all Ranma asked.

"It's like a fork in the road. Originally time went left. We tried to make it go right. But it went both ways." Sighing and massaging her temples Pluto went on. "But that's not the worst of it. That reality's, for some reason I can't fathom, time stopped at the moment in time you left it. But that's not the worst of it!" She cried, throwing her hands up in the air. "That reality seems to be searching for you!" She wailed.

"I don't get it." Ranma said.

Taking a deep breath, Pluto calmed her self down and started to slowly explain things to a confused Ranma. "Ok, this is what I know. The old reality exists, even though it shouldn't. The old reality's time stopped when you left it. Got that so far?"

Ranma nodded and said "Yes."

"Good. Now the old Reality is, in the grand scheme of things right next to the new one. If all realities were on a highway, then we would be one car, and the car right besides us would be the old reality. Got that?" Pluto asked Ranma.

"Yes." Ranma said, not sure where this was going.

"Well eventually, and as far as I can tell at the point in time in the new reality, when you left the old one, the two realities are going to crash into one another." Pluto said evenly.

Ranma, dumbfounded, said "Oh. Can we stop it?"

"I don't know. Although I think I have a way to delay it." Pluto said.

"Um, how?" Ranma asked, knowing this was going to involve her working her ass off.

"You must spend equal time in both realities, until I've got a better plan. But I've got to prepare. You see, while it seems that that reality waits for you, for some God unknown reason, I severally doubt the new one will. So I must come up with a way that pops you over to the old one, and brings you back to the new one with no time past. That should take me a few days to a week." Pluto told Ranma.

"Do we have the time?" Ranma asked.

Sighing at Ranma's denseness, she said "Yes we do."

"Ok." Ranma said happy that they had time to do it right.

"Come on lets go back. I'll take us to fifteen minutes before the Queen wants to meet you." Pluto said.

As she opened the portal Ranma asked "What is it about?"

"Guess." Pluto said, walking through the portal.

Ranma then shrugged and walked back into her life as Peace.

AN: See why I told you to suspend your belief in reality? Any way I hope this makes for an enjoyable story for you all, and more will be explained later. And yes, this means Ranma will spend equal time in both realities, until true shit hits the fan. Thanks for reading, bye.


	3. EXPLANATIONS AT THE END OF TIME

AN: IMPORTANT! MUST READ IT TO UNDERSTAND THIS CHAPTER!

Ok, I'm going to tell you something, and that's why it's been so long to update this fic. I had trouble with the first scene that should have been in this chapter. I now can see that it just won't be written the way I want/need it to be written, so I'll just skip it. It actually came to me earlier that I needed to skip it, but then it was how to skip it. No creativity in this one, I'm just jumping forward in time here. And if I ever do get the scene to pop into my head complete, I'll do a flash back on it. What was the scene? It was Ranma as Peace accepting to become the Senshi of the Sun, then the process of becoming it by magical infusion and then finally the training needed to master the powers of said Senshi. Ok, in all reality I'm skipping what should have been the entire chapter two and this should have been chapter three, but I can't write chapter two no matter how hard I try, so skippage time! Sorry about this, but I just could not write that chapter the way it needed to be written. So if this fic was ever going to be continued I needed to skip ahead. This chapter starts a week after Ranma has been accepted as Sailor Sun and the other Senshi have also passed in their private training. There is to be a party latter this night to get the new Senshi introduced to each other, for all training and other things was done separately, and then an introduction ceremony to the entire kingdom the next morning. It is now noon and the party starts at six PM. Ok, you are now caught up. On with the fic already in progress.

THE ETERNAL SUN

CHAPTER TWO

EXPLANATIONS AT THE END OF TIME

Lunar Castle: Peace's room

Peace was alone in her room waiting for her Mother Tranquility help her get ready for the party. Her Mother was turning into a good one, for they actually seemed to not only get along as individuals, but seemed to have developed a slight but growing Mother/Child caring bond. While this may have been introduced by their secondary set of memories, Peace did not care, for she had a Mother who was truly caring of her, if not a little weird a times. Then again, being stuck in a timeless void for endless eons at a time and having that happen frequently at that, could make you act just a touch weird.

Her Mother came in the room alone and signaled for silence. Pulling out her time staff, she opened a familiar portal. They were headed back to the end of time. Peace ran through after her Mother.

The end of time: by the Gates of Time

"Urgh! That past self of mine is a stuck up, suspicious, narrow minded bitch!" Sestsuna yelled in her anger and frustration.

"You know, I think you're the only being ever who can call her self a bitch and still be talking about someone else. So what's going on Mother Setsuna?" Ranma asked. When they were alone like this, Ranma still liked to call Setsuna Mother, yet at the same time she wanted to be called by her true name as to not forget it, so Ranma came up with this compromise, one which Setsuna liked and approved of.

"Ugh." Setsuna said "It's just at that point and time in that history, I was so wrapped up in the idea of the creation of Crystal Tokyo, that anything that didn't lead to it or was detrimental to it's creation I distrusted and tended to kill on sight." Setsuna said shaking her head.

"I have just spent the last few weeks popping in on the self I have of the time I took you," Setsuna began when Ranma asked

"If time stopped when I left, how?"

"Time stopped about two minutes and four seconds after you left. My past self was luckily at that time at the Gates of Time trying to see what had happened after coming to where we had taken you from. It takes time for time to completely stop." Setsuna explained to Ranma.

"Anyway she was pissed at that moment, for her realities time had stopped. She blamed me, and while it was slightly my fault, she would not listen to a thing I said or suggested. I had to call in the ghost of the Queen Serenity of that reality."

"And how did Aunty Set take care of your obstinate past self?" Ranma asked referring to the ghost of Queen Serenity as she liked to be called by Ranma. She visited them al lot when they were at the Gates of Time at the end of time.

"I basically browbeated her into submission. Very easy for me in truth, since I had to do it so often in the past. She was always way too high strung." Serenity said coming into exsitance behind Ranma.

Ranma said "Hi Aunty Set! So, I have to worry about the young Setsuna that I'll meet at the party being very high strung and a true bitch or something?" Ranma asked.

Setsuna turned red with embarrassment, while Serenity laughed and said "Well as I remember it took a few years of her duty trying to safeguard time for her to get so high strung, so maybe you can change that. I always thought is was because the Senshi were separated in to four groups, the Inner Senshi, Mercury, Venus, my daughter Moon, Mars and Jupiter being them as the Guardians of the Solar System itself, and the Outers, who were divided into three sub groups, Saturn as the determent, Neptune an Uranus as the outer guard of the system and our first line of response to invasions from outside forces, and Pluto, who was guarding time it's self and the eternal stability of our empire. And stop blaming your self Setsuna, it was not your fault that you could not see the fall of the Moon Kingdom." Serenity told Setsuna when it looked like she was about to speak.

"That division of grouping and sub grouping them some how separated them into groups that would stay together. So Pluto and Saturn were left alone. If you can, I would like to see you change the fact that the Senshi tended to stay with their groups. I hated to see Pluto and Saturn so alone." Serenity asked of Ranma.

"Do you know what group I'll end up with Mother Setsuna?" Ranma asked Setsuna.

"If it goes according to the plan that Queen Serenity just approved of, you are alone as well in your own group. Before we had two groups with sub groups. Now we'll have three groups. Your group will be named the End Group. And while Saturn is our public deterrent, you'll be like our wild card. We will be telling everyone you exist and that's it. We will not tell them what your powers our. We hope for them to worry more about you then anyone and then try to find the info we've hidden on you. That way we can find spies, and if they do find out what you're capable of, we hope they leave us the hell alone. We're playing a dangerous game with that." Setsuna admitted while shaking her head.

"Yeah, they might not like seeing a report that I can make Saturn's ultimate attack of destroying a whole planet seem pale by comparison. What are Queen Serenity's military advisors, idiots?" Ranma asked.

"I always thought so." Both Serenity and Setsuna said as one. Then they looked at each other and laughed.

"So why did you bring me here Mother Setsuna?" Ranma asked curiously.

"Because we, Serenity, My past self and I found a way for you to halt the collision of our now separate realities." Setsuna said.

"Oh really, how?" Ranma asked.

"For every second you spend in the life of Peace, you must spend an equal time in your original reality. The problem was getting the realty where you have taken over for Peace, and for simplicities sake we will call it R2 with your original reality being R1, well getting R2 to wait for you while you were in R1. but with the help of my past self and Queen Serenity, we were able to make a spell to cover all of R2 that mimics the natural effect that R1 has taken." Setsuna said.

"So you're like casting a time stopping spell on all of R2? Whoa!" Ranma exclaimed thinking of the power such a spell needed to have to work. She had learned a lot on magic in the past few weeks.

"In actuality, all we are doing is using the natural ability of R1 and Shifting it over to R2 when you are in R1" Setsuna admitted, even though a spell like that took a hell of a lot of casting power behind it.

Ranma, still impressed asked "Ok. But do you know why that R1 has such a thing where I'm concerned?"

"Well as near as we can figure it Ranma, every reality at points creates a focal point. That is a being that changes that reality for better or worse. Because you shouldn't exist in R2, the original Peace should, and she was the focal point of that time, we had to some how transfer your focal pointness from R1 to R2, because R2 doesn't truly see you as Peace, thus will not accept you as a true focal point for that reality, even if you do manage to do what Peace should have, R2 will probably never see you as a focal point. But I could be wrong. But at least for now, you are not seen as such." Setsuna explained to Ranma.

"Ok, then why am I a focal point of R1?'Ranma asked.

"WE can not figure that out." Serenity told Ranma. "We just know you are.

"Oh." Ranma said in reply. Then she asked "So, what happens now?" Ranma asked.

"I call my past self here, and she takes you to R1 for about a little over a month, and then calls me to take you back to R2. Ready to go now?" Setsuna asked Ranma.

Sure Mother Setsuna, but I'll miss this you." Ranma said, hugging Setsuna.

"That's ok. Just help out my past self and the other Senshi of that time period, and try not to kill my past incarnation for being a bitch. I hate time paradoxes you know." Chuckling and disengaging herself from Setsuna, Ranma said "I'll try. Probably I'll just pound on her for a while." Ranma said while they all chuckled.

"Ok, I'm calling her now." And the Setsuna went to the Time Gates too phone herself.

AN: Next Chapter Ranma goes home, but can she truly go home again?


End file.
